


Масаки нравится

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не бывает идеальных квинси, бывает только Масаки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Масаки нравится

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2013 на Diary.ru

В спокойной и тихой Катагири Масаки нравится решительно все: выглаженная форма горничной, тихий голос, хрустяще-белые манжеты и колготы без стрелок. Масаки только из-за них одних и переходит на постоянно спадающие гольфы, а то что ни день, то новая дырка — ползет-ползет по ноге прямо к пятке, как червяк.

Еще Масаки нравится, как Катагири управляется на кухне, — без стихийного бедствия и атомных взрывов. Или работает по дому — без потопа и ежедневных концов света. Или как приходит будить, отогнув уголок одеяла и касаясь прохладными пальцами под ночной рубашкой.

Масаки ужасно нравится ее собранность, строгость и сдержанность. А еще — чуть заметные ямочки на щеках, когда Катагири смеется, или бледный, едва различимый румянец, когда смущается.

Катагири — очень хорошая квинси. Очень правильная и такая, как нужно. Из нее получилась бы отличная чистокровная — гораздо лучше, чем из Масаки. И когда тетушка срывается за очередную глупость — беготня по лужам, прогулки под дождем без зонта или попытки влезть в юбке на деревья в саду — Масаки всегда представляет, как повела бы себя на ее месте Катагири.

Ну, кроме того, что точно не полезла бы на дерево в юбке.

Еще Масаки нравится секретничать с ней по ночам, забравшись под одеяло и прижавшись друг к другу. Можно рассказать то, о чем не только перед тетушкой — перед самой собой заикнуться было неловко и страшновато. А Катагири только чуть отстранится, заглянет Масаки в лицо и успокаивающе обнимет за плечи, позволяя положить голову себе на плечо.

Или кивнет — понимающе, без осуждения.

Даже когда Масаки рассказывает, как помогала мальчишкам кидать водные бомбочки в девчачьи раздевалки. Или как загляделась во время физкультуры на одноклассницу с лопнувшей резинкой бюстгальтера: у той все так забавно и волнующе подпрыгивало на бегу — Масаки не могла глаз отвести.

А вот с Рюкеном, забавно краснеющим при упоминании задранных юбок, так откровенно не поболтать. Поэтому у Масаки нет никого роднее Катагири. Нет подруги ближе нее.

И нет человека, который нравился бы больше.

Катагири очень хорошая. Она смеется над шутками Масаки и подставляет щеку для прощального поцелуя, перед тем, как та уходит в школу. Им обеим нравится карри с карамельным соусом и гулять в саду по вечерам. И еще Масаки уверена: никто не знает Катагири лучше нее, и ее саму — лучше Катагири. Ни Рюкен, ни тетушка. А больше никого и нет.

Поэтому Масаки ужасно расстраивается, когда тетушка в первый раз заговаривает о свадьбе: чистокровные квинси, продолжение рода, все такое. И понимает, почему у Катагири все тарелки из рук летят на пол.

Она надеется, что понимает.

Рюкен очень хороший, а другие квинси не виноваты в том, что Масаки такая растяпа. Маленькая червоточинка, картофельный «глазок». Но ей очень нравится Катагири, и с этим ничего не поделать.

— А как вы к нему относитесь, госпожа Масаки?

Катагири прижимает колени к подбородку и под одеялом становится похожа на очень маленькую и хрупкую нахохлившуюся птичку.

— Это же Рюкен, — просто отвечает Масаки. — Он мне как брат.

Катагири облегченно выдыхает, и у Масаки все внутри так замирает, что страшно даже пошевелиться или сделать вдох — вдруг это удивительное и волшебное чувство куда-нибудь исчезнет?

Как мама. Или как дом. Или как уверенность в себе.

У Катагири узкие и твердые губы. Как клюв. Вся она такая: жесткая, прохладная и неподатливая. Неторопливая. Неуверенная. Немножко угловатая и колючая. Но другого и не надо — Масаки мягкая и теплая, ее хватит на них двоих.

Катагири неловко отстраняется, вся пунцовая от смущения, и прикрывает ладонью рот. Она боится поднять глаза.

— Простите, госпожа Масаки, но я не могу. Господин Рюкен…

Катагири любовно выглаживает каждую складочку на его рубашках, задерживается возле него в столовой и может ненадолго замереть посреди комнаты с его вещами в руках — просто стоять и вдыхать запах пока никто не видит.

— Все это время я так боялась вам сказать…

Или украдкой наблюдать за ним из сада, когда Рюкен сам подглядывает за их прогулками из окна библиотеки.

Или болтать на кухне с Масаки, пока готовит ему чай и сладости.

— Простите меня!

Масаки ей широко улыбается и заговорщицки прикладывает палец к губам — вот и поделились еще одним секретом. А потом выскальзывает из-под одеяла и выходит в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Очень хочется выскочить под дождь и поискать разгулявшихся в непогоду Пустых. Над Каракурой вторую неделю стоит разморенный и густой кровавый дух, и кому-то пора подтянуть чулки всему этому городу.

Катагири так старалась угодить Масаки для того, чтобы тетушка ни в коем случае не подумала лишнего. И чтобы не принести господину Рюкену лишних проблем — ему за связь с нечистокровной влетит покрепче, чем за простые девичьи шалости. В этом нет ничего страшного, Масаки понимает: правила выживания квинси и большой грустный мир, в котором каждый сам за себя.

И ей все еще очень нравится Катагири.

Только самой Катагири гораздо больше нравится Рюкен.


End file.
